


Right Place

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, flangst, lol what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: It’s then and there that he realized that his life has fallen into place long time ago, he just need to open his eyes to see it clearly.





	Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> As a thank you! for the 100+ followers of this blog! Thank you very much! Here is an unbeta-ed, flangst (fluffy + angst), kinda “eh?” fic I made months ago. It’s really long but I do hope you won’t get sick of it. Without further ado. Dozo!

He watched as Alfred attempt to dance with Tino on the dance floor. He awkwardly sway on the upbeat music but the goofy smile on his face make up for it. Other dancers are on the dance floor but Arthur decided to stay on their table and watch from the sidelines. 

He took a sip from his water - he’s restraining from alcohol for now, he reminded himself - as he scanned the room filled with happy people and even happier new couple. Tino and Arthur had been friends since their university years and even after years of short contacts and brief updates in life events and changes, it was very darling of Tino to invite him to his wedding. The omega met a quiet Swedish named Berwald and now, they are bonded - married even.

He remembered the day that Tino invited him for tea and with his sweet and comforting scent telling him his happiness, he showed his beautiful engagement ring to Arthur. His eyes shining with glee that matched the diamond on it and the usually quiet Fin had been talkative with how Berwald came up with his proposal.

With the reminder of ring, he looked at his own finger. Still pale like the rest of his skin and still untouched with metal on it. He wondered what it felt like to have a cool metal against his skin. Would it be cold to touch or will it share his warmth like it’s a part of his body?

He snapped out of his reverie before anyone nearby guest question his change of scent.

He looked up again to hear that the music has finished with a loud final beat and a round of applause and cheers filled the room. Arthur was one of the more polite one to clap his hands.

Tino and Berwald announced for their guests to continue dancing as they went back to their seats and watch their guest and be merry with each other. Some guest went to congratulate them on their table.

Another song was started by the live band, now accompanied by a Spanish singer and serenading the whole reception area. He saw that Alfred bouncing back to their table, panting, sweating and still smiling from his previous activity. He knew that the alpha would likely pull out his seat and talk to him animatedly thus he smiled at the other quickly before dodging his eyes to look for his glass but he did not expect it when the other stood in front of him and raised his hand.

“Sweetheart, come on. Let’s dance!” He smiled gently to Arthur, one that reminded him of knights on white horses often mentioned in happy ever afters - not that Alfred’s unlike one. He looked at him with wide eyes, shocked by the invitation and hand frozen half way to his mouth. Not to mention the crippling hot feeling of his cheeks. He did not seems to function for a long time that Alfred took the initiative to pick his glass, set it down on the table and grab his hand to pull him on the dance floor.

He felt hesitant yet he complied, keeping up with Alfred but with a distance as they went to the dance floor. Choosing a space near the centre and starting on a close dance position. Alfred grabbed his hand and put a hand on his waist - which shocked him for a moment - before pulling him closer to the alpha’s body.

He looked at the alpha, to his unkempt styled hair to match his suit and bowtie. He looked quite dashing, even with the glasses that made him more friendly. He grinned at Arthur as he hummed on the familiar love song the singer’s currently singing in the background.

He looked at Alfred’s blue eyes - such kind blues like its owner. They said that eyes are the windows of the soul and every time he look at Alfred’s, he knew that they are the purest and kindest. Just like Alfred.

He met this alpha, this man, when he was only an intern and Alfred was a graduating student of Engineering. He would never admit it loud enough or to anyone that the day Alfred spilt his coffee on his table while attempting - and failing - to balance his sleep deprived self was the day that instead of being spiteful to the other rather he fell in love with the man. Instantly! He noted himself. Even with his ruined documents and pants, the alpha made amends by taking out the omega for a night out. Arthur both surprised Alfred and himself for agreeing and one date became two, three, until he forgot to even count the casual visits to cafes and restaurants or movie viewing or even the taking turns of ordinary house visits just to cuddle on the couch.

He had dreams, Alfred also had his - which are always bigger than his, he would always tell Arthur his dreams whenever they watch home movies bundled in warm blankets and picking on a bowl of popcorn and occasionally throwing them at each other - but one ill-timed unprotected heat came and he felt like he failed both of them.

Alfred went to visit him on his home as usual, just to learn from the two red lines that soon - after nine months - he’ll become a father. Arthur knew that he’s not yet ready, he himself was not ready to be a mother yet but the frenzy of having a mate during heat blurred the possibilities of this unplanned future. He saw as Alfred’s bag slowly hit the ground, its thus making a single sound on the quiet room, making him wince, before he was engulfed into a big, apologetic hug.

“I’m sorry.” Alfred chanted into his ears, kissing his ears, cheek, forehead, neck, really anywhere he could reach just to ask to be forgiven.

He felt like crying, he cried many times before - on the bathroom when he saw the blasted positive result, the possibility to be fired on his currently acquired job, the disownment of his own family, rejection of Alfred and don’t even make him think of having an abortion. All those negative thoughts weigh him down and now, now, he felt bad to even letting Alfred catch onto it.

They embraced for a long moment, just standing there and letting the world go round as he felt at fault for ruining both of their dreams.

Arthur dared not to tell Alfred what he has in mind, now that he’s pregnant. He has to mask his scent for work to avoid conflict and he knew that Alfred just got his job and still has student loans to pay. Everything felt unprepared especially when one night, while eating Chinese delivery on Arthur’s couch - nowadays, he felt compelled just to sit and eat and be done with it - Alfred announced something he never thought he’d hear on the alpha’s lips.

“I’m introducing you to my parents.” He said before he started to gobble up again on his fried noodles. Arthur just looked at him with shock.

“We have to make it official, right?” Ah, yes. Yes. To save them faces. To avoid more conflicts and problems in the future.

He just nodded. Resigned to the thought that Alfred need to do that because he just needed to.

He tried cooking, making dessert for Alfred’s parents but he ended up buying a cake from the local bake shop. Alfred tried to comfort him, telling him that everything would be ‘just fine’ but Arthur haven’t been fine for weeks now - he would never said that to Alfred.

He tried to smile more during the night. They started with dinner, with casual talk of ‘what’s going on’ to Alfred’s life and the casual talk of  _whats_  thrown at Arthur. He remembered being nervous but the 'Joneses’ were always understanding and welcoming. After the dinner, Alfred sat the five of them - including his beta brother Matthew - on the family room and announced his bond with Arthur. His mother has been happy, her initial reaction was to gasp and reach for her son as she congratulate his son with hugs and kisses and Arthur to this life achievement. He cleared his throat and made another announcement.

“Well, there’s another thing I wanted to announce. Arthur is pregnant.” It sounded clinical, too formal, too stiff but another booming joy came to the room. His father pat him on the back with unshed tears and Matthew quietly congratulated Arthur as he offered a quiet smile to the beta.

Everyone’s talking but all Arthur wanted that night was to go home to his flat and curl to his bed as quickly as he can but Alfred’s parents decided - forced - them to stay the night just to be safe. He chose to have a private quarters at the family’s guest room while Alfred on his own room.

He did not know what pushed him to woke up on the wee hours of the next day that he walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen just to hear muffled voices. He stopped by the wall - he did not mean to eavesdrop but the familiar voices of Alfred and his parents has been clear as he listened.

“You still haven’t finished paying up your student loan, dear.” He heard his mother with the voice of concern.

“Yes mom, I know that.” Alfred sounded exhausted but Arthur never heard him like that whenever he visits him.

“Son, are you sure about this?” His father asked the young alpha, like a man to man talk.

There is a long paused before he heard a sigh - one of exhaustion, defeat, forced. Arthur would like to listen more but he knew that the more he hear about this, the more he’ll be hurting. He went back to his room, forcing himself to sleep but he felt empty whenever he close his eyes.

The next day, he felt more tired than ever as he moved around the house with robotic-like manner. Alfred’s parents bid them goodbye with the same enthusiasm as the night before but Arthur felt like they just did it in front of him. He even received an embrace that he weakly returned.

As he head back on his room, after hours of travel and Alfred back to his own apartment, he just stared at darkness while he contemplated on what Alfred would have said that night. His thoughts wondered on 'Alfred being forced to the role of a father simply because he impregnated him’, 'he wanted to save face’ and the worst monster 'he’s just going with the flow and just plainly did not love Arthur at all’ That last one hurt the most.

He became quieter than usual, felt  more defeated to the forces he knew he had been weak against at the first place.

They made the bonding official as Alfred bit him on the shoulder and scented him off with his own scent. His alpha looked at him with such tenderness that Arthur felt conflicted; waking his inner demons and making it fight against each other. That he saw no other way to escape this, to just accept the consequence of their rash action. He wanted to tell Alfred to stop, to voice his thoughts, his hesitancy but invisible force stopped him. Choking his words and preventing them from spilling until he felt tears bead his eyes. They ended up tangled in each other’s arms as they shared warmth on his nest that night but he remembered staring at the dark walls, feeling the sting on his heart much more painful than the bleeding and throbbing fresh mark on his skin.

The people from his work place had been ecstatic with his bond as they fawn on him like birds flocking on seeds. They were very happy especially Feliciano who went on advising him on pregnancy tips.

He would be surrounded by the happy betas and cooing omegas but at home, he would be lonely on his flat and staring at the ceiling while he felt his stomach grew bigger by the days. It would only took a few months before Alfred will leave him, that’s for sure and Arthur just training himself for that.

He never called Alfred for help. He still can function like a normal human being, he reasoned - assured himself, but Alfred would always follow and assist him whenever he visited on the weekends or on his early out from his job. He would send him food and sometimes call to check on him. He never asked for his assistance yet Alfred was always willing to offer his help until he went overboard by completely moving in to Arthur’s apartment.

It was all of the sudden. Completely out of blue. It seemed that his life filled with such surprises. Alfred had his boxes outside his flat on a weekday as he waited for Arthur to return from work and asked him to let him in. With all the boxes and mess on the hallway, how could Arthur deny him refuge.

They awkwardly manoeuvred the boxes inside, well, Alfred did as he pointed to where he could place his packed stuff. That night had been very awkward as Alfred unpacked for his necessities while they remained quiet inside the flat. Bedtime that night even more as the alpha took the couch and bid him a shy goodbye. As he closed his door, he released a breathe he never knew he hold.

Morning came as the smell of breakfast reached his nose and he quietly but quickly excused himself in the bathroom. Making sure to lock the door before he gag and hurl out some rather non existing vomit.

He freshen up before walking out of the room, a frowning Alfred looking at him as he put down a plate of breakfast on his table.

“Are you okay?” Of course he can smell that he’s not but he still asked anyway. He just nodded and settled on making his tea and nibble on his toast for breakfast.

Moving through the house had been a messy affair, they moved around as if they would be stung if they get too close to each other. They fumbled on who will be using the bathroom first, Alfred scrabbled to look at his day clothes as he still hasn’t unpacked - not to mention where he would put his things as Arthur’s flat had been a one bedroom-one bathroom type and the lingering quietness inside the flat. Arthur decided to call in sick which he did not do often as he looked at Alfred struggle to make himself proper before going off.

Bidding the alpha off to work was something he usually see at the perfect domesticated life of an omega but when Alfred said that he’ll be off to work, he just nod in affirmation and waved a small unsure goodbye.

He had an impromptu day off, thus he had to make the most of it, right? He started off by cleaning the house, which was a struggle with all the boxes and hiding some of his stuff to make more space inside the flat. A few hours and he was set to go to even more impromptu check up to his doctor.

Alfred knocked - that’s sensible since he’s the one who just moved in 24 hours ago - into a cleaner house and to a more clinical scent of Arthur. He internally wrinkled his nose as the omega opened to door for him to go inside. He’s been removing his shoes when the omega spoke. He cleared his throat before forming his sentence. “I think we ought to have a talk after dinner.” Then he went back to the kitchen where apparently he forgot the stove’s been in high level and burnt his cooking a little.

Alfred offered his help to clean the dished in which Arthur was grateful and when everything’s done, it is time for their talk.

Arthur patted the couch space for Alfred to seat on, leaving a relatively good distance between them. Not too close for bonded mates but not too far to seem distant. Alfred listened to Arthur as he spoke, a bit nervous but stay still.

“Since you’re here - and your stuff had been loitering around,” If there’s anything that did not change to Arthur, it’s the sarcastic side comment. “I think you should unpack and set your things.” Alfred looked at him, happy to be received inside Arthur’s home.

“Including your personal stuff, I think I can share my bedroom for your personal belongings.” He said in a small voice but he squeaked as Alfred gently tackled him on the couch and embraced him, burying his face on the omega’s neck to express his gratitude, wanting to smell his mate, to know his happiness and gratitude. He felt  him sniffed deeply, smelling the same clinical scent from before. He patted the younger in the back, asking for time out but with a small kiss on the forehead.

The little gesture took him by surprise since they had been dancing around each other ever since his pregnancy. Things had been feeling rather cold as Arthur assumed it is going and this took him off-guard. He guided Alfred on his unpacking but made it very clear that Alfred still sleep on the couch.

Every morning, Arthur would wake up early to make sure that he would patch his mark with a rather expensive scent concealing patch before Alfred woke up. Yes, he did just that, sometimes even watching Alfred sleep for a few moments before he make his morning tea.

Slowly, they felt into something more relax, more comforting, more domesticated state of affairs. They would wake up, greet each other good morning, prepare for work to come home later with Alfred talking about his day, cook dinner before they retire to bed with murmured goodbyes.

They had jobs, which paid them for their expenses. Yes, they had talks about sharing bills but when Arthur, one day, struggled to button his shirt on the belly part, Alfred went home giving him a bag with a few shirts inside fit for his growing belly.

“Y-you don’t have to, Alfred.” His grip on the green shirt tighter than he supposed to. Alfred just grinned as him as he flopped on the couch/bed to went to the omega’s side.

“Nah. It’s okay, I got extra payment for working overtime and since I live at your apartment I think it’s just right to give you something in return.”

“But..” He’s still hesitant but Alfred looked at him reassuringly.

“Oh… I suppose, um- thank you, for all of these.” Putting back the shirt inside the bag since Alfred thought it’s a smart move to remove all the price tags before handling it to Arthur.

“Besides, it’s my child too, so, yeah.” He sounded happy, proud even but that sounded very different to Arthur’s view. Tasted bad to his senses that would surely reach his scent and emit his feeling. He internally thanked the patches but Alfred looked at him with concern.

“Hey, Artie? You okay?” That nickname. Since when did that became something Alfred associated on calling Arthur? He never knew.

“Artie?” Another one.

“Arthur?” He put a hand on his shoulder that startled the omega.

“Y-yes?” Damn. He was caught spacing off.

“You okay?”

“Ah, yes. Rather tired.” He picked up the bag then stood up, a bit slowly as he find balance. “Thank you again for these, Alfred. I really appreciate it. I’d like to talk to you more but I’m quite sleepy, so let’s call it a night, hm?” He offered a small smile. “Good night, Alfred.”

“Good night, Artie.” Alfred reached out for his hand, pressed it before letting it go.

Morning come, he was hesitant to wear the new shirt but his other clothes did not fit like it and when he walked out of his room, Alfred greeted him with a cheery smile.

“Good morning! They look good on you.” He stared at Arthur a bit longer, appreciating the new shirt on his mate then to his small baby bump, making the omega uncomfortable as he stood in the middle of the room before he could nod and proceed to breakfast.

It’s embarrassing to admit that the clothes Alfred bought are very comfortable, making him wear it in repeat for weeks until the alpha bought him a few more until he told Alfred that he’s happy enough with his new shirts.

Over the next few weeks, they grew closer. Sometimes eating out for lunch, walk on the park but Arthur’s secret was when they went shopping for the baby.

Alfred had been enthusiastic, holding his hand as he was pulled on the crib section to look at the selection. Since they did not have a room for the baby in the house, they chose to buy a small crib added with few baby clothes and other necessities for the child to come. Arthur may have thought that it’s safe to say that he’d been anticipating for the baby to come now that Alfred’s with him.

Life’s starting to get good, it seems when one late afternoon and one trip to grocery led him to see Alfred sleeping on his bed, glasses still on his face and his shirt fresh from what he had seen Arthur before leaving. He quietly moved to the kitchen, stacking their food supply before going to his bedroom. Contemplating if he should wake the alpha up or not because he himself is weary. A brief internal battle and he chose the latter, slowly sitting on his bed and settling himself on the space that still unoccupied by the younger. He made himself steady before braving to look at his companion. Looking at the youthful face with golden hair but weigh down by work and an child expectancy. He dared, slowly, to reach for his cheek to know if it’s warm - he’s right - and rested his palm on it.  Feeling bolder by this rare happening, he slowly stroked his thumb under his eye. Touching the bags under it, soothing the darkening skin as if it will be gone in a few. Oh, what will he do when this man left his life. Arthur thought to himself as he studied the sleeping man. It’s comforting as it aches to be with this man but he let the former win when he finally closed his eyes and took slumber.

The omega woke up, the room dark as the hours passed, to feel securely in the arms of the alpha. Spooned and feeling the ticklish breathe of Alfred. He pretended to be asleep for a few more minutes, just a few more to indulge to this feeling. Then on, Alfred tend to sleep on his bed and Arthur found that he don’t mind at all.

The remaining month of pregnancy has been bliss until it finally came.

“Darling?” He himself had finally called Alfred other than his name. He put a hand on his back, holding back a groan of pain as he tried to walk to the living room where the other busied himself with a laptop.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m having contractions already.” He soothed his back. Alfred stood up to look at him.

“Really?! God, I- wait,” He went to Arthur and let him sit. “I’m getting the bags okay?” He kissed his forehead, sweat starting to bead. “Be back in a minute.”

The deliverance, to say, was an agony but Alfred had been there to hold his hand as he threatened him in every word he could muster at the moment but one cry from their child made it all worth it. He hold their son - a precious little boy, a very darling creature to Arthur’s eyes - kissed his small but grappling hand and showed him to Alfred.

Walking home with a new addition to the family made the flat more alive, more colourful even when William cried in the middle of the night, leaving them sleepless to function for the next day.

They never had time for each other as the baby occupied most of their time and gruelling twelve months and adjustment period came to William’s first birthday.

It’s been a small and private celebration as two people sang to their children 'happy birthday’ on their kitchen and blow his cake and kissed him on the cheek. They shared home cooked meals as Arthur tried to feed his little William while Alfred complimented him on his cooking. Taking a picture of them three, as a family had been hard but as Alfred settled the camera on the kitchen counter and pressed the timer, he pulled Arthur by the waist, pressing their son on the middle of them and smiled like there is no tomorrow.

He should be in back in heat in a few months but he knew life would be difficult now that he has a child and a job he had to resign from to focus on his son thus he relied on suppressants. He would secretly took one and hid it from the most impossible places Alfred would likely look for something.

It’s been hard, yes, but he kept going because he felt, knew that he’s in the high time of his life when Alfred told him something.

“They wanted to reassign me to a different site.” He’d been feeding William and even tasting a few bits of it when he said that. He hummed to tell that he’s listening.

“They say they’ll give me a pay raise but I refused it.” That stopped Arthur from feeding his son.

“Why?” It’s an opportunity and the alpha refused it.

“Arthur, I don’t want to be away from my family.” He frowned as he stopped from eating and looked at Arthur like deer in the headlights. “Will’s still small and I know that you’re always tired from taking care of him.” Alfred did not emphasize more, it was more than enough for him to know.

He’s holding back Alfred. Still holding him back.

He quieted after that, feeding William and cleaning up his child. He became quieter after that, keeping his mouth shut and his head low whenever Alfred talked to him. Eventually nodding if asked. He felt resigned but he kept his focused on their child lest his deep dark thoughts eat him away again.

One night, as he took a quick nap after successfully making having William sleep, he felt an arm around his waist then enveloped with warmth.

“Hey…” He felt breathe ghost on his nape.

“…Alfred?” He did not turn around.

“Are you mad at me?” He tried to inhale his scent but he got nothing.

“…No.” I’m mad at myself.

“I’m still sorry…"He was tugged nearer the alpha. The only sound was their breathe before Alfred spoke again. “I love you.”

It’s very rare that they exchange endearments like that and those made Arthur’s heart stop. “I love you so much. You and William.”

Stop. Arthur felt guiltier by the minute and when he couldn’t take it, he turned around and hid on his chest. Barely catching the smell of his mate.

“I’m so sorry Alfred.” Alfred just caress his back, reassuring him that everything’s alright.

Second birthday was decided to be celebrated on Alfred’s parents house. With some relatives and friends from Alfred’s side and a few from Arthur’s who looked ecstatic being invited. It felt like an holiday with all the food prepared, balloons, cutely wrapped presents and even silly birthday hats that Arthur tolerated wearing because his son looked so happy giggling with his father.

He went to the kitchen to fill up the pasta bowl as everyone seems to love Feliciano’s special sauce. Alfred’s mother had been busy with the muffins. Some of the noise in the living room reaching the kitchen.

“You okay, dear?” The alpha’s mother asked as she aligned the muffins in a flat tray.

“Ah, yes, everything’s fine here. Thank you for asking.” He smiled to the woman.

“No, I mean, are you okay?” Alfred’s mother leaned on the counter, looking at him.

“Yeah, I mean, yes. Is something wrong?” He did not understand this sudden inquiry.

“Have you gone into heat yet?” He involuntarily shuddered as he felt his cheek redden with embarrassment.

“W-why?” He put down the pasta ladle as he started to shake.

“Honey, I can’t smell Alfred on you and I can barely smell your scent.” Her mother smiled with concern.

How should he answer that? Clearly telling that suppressing his heat to lessen being a burden to Alfred won’t be a good answer. He cleared his throat.

“Maybe it’s just the party that overwhelmed my scent. There are a lot of people here today after all.” He tried to smile but it quivers at the ends.

“Oh, that might be it.” She picked up the tray but before she went out of the kitchen he looked back at the omega.

“But once you had, be sure to be satisfied, yeah?” She said with a wink that made Arthur blush even more.

Alfred’s mother kept on dropping hints.

“Here Arthur, eat this. It’ll make you feel more… energized!”

“Alfred! Give your mate some love!”

“I’ll leave you two to have some private time now.”

“I heard that there’s this good herbal drink that could fasten the coming of heat. You should give it a try Arthur!”

She would always say that while cooing on her grandson, while in the kitchen washing the dishes or even in the dinner table on their weekend visit.

“Alfred dear, do you have any plans on having another child again?” The alpha visibly choked on his food, tried pumping on his chest as he grabbed for his glass. Arthur looked in shock with what his mother had said while their son just giggled with her grandmother.

After some time, Alfred caught his breath again before replying. “Mom! That’s embarrassing!” He looked at Arthur as he muttered a 'sorry’ to which he nodded to.

“But why? I always loved to have a big family! If I were given a choice, I’ll have another of my own but that’s a different story.” She said, swinging her spoon as she explained. “Besides, omegas are only fertile for a certain number of years.” She chewed on her meat.

“Martha…” Alfred’s father tried to stop her.

“Right Arthur? That’s why you and Al should start on planning on your next child! Look at how lovely William is! I’m one hundred percent sure that your next child would be beautiful, don’t you think, George? Oh, I ca-” Martha kept on babbling but Arthur blocked it all off and now blanked with something akin to white noise as his mind’s voice spoke for him.

Can’t they see that I’m already a burden to Alfred? The one holding him back from pursuing his big dreams. That now, he’s stuck with a child and now, they want another?

It continued that even Alfred asked about it too. He had been cradling a sleeping William on his arms when Alfred sat on the couch.

“Hey Artie, when’s your next heat?” He sounded shy when he asked. He stopped swaying William.

“Why?"His voice small.

"Well, y'know, Mom’s been bugging me about it and I thought, maybe we could…try?”

No. No. No. God, please, no.

“You’re okay with that, right?” They never had this talk, or Arthur ever expected them.

“I don’t know…” He whispered.

“What’s that, Artie?"Alfred leaned on his personal space.

"I don’t know when” He tried to look relaxed, “but let’s just see when time comes. Is it okay?”

The alpha looked ecstatic with the idea that Arthur could not help but feel somewhat happy but more of dread.

Months passed and the heat talked forgotten, it being a weekend and Arthur’s busy with his home-based work and typing on his laptop when some flatten medicine boxes, a few empty pill bottles and some unused concealing patches had been laid down - well, it felt like it was thrown on the coffee table and in a very angry way.

Who would have thought that Alfred would rummaged to every corner of the house just to fix the leak under the kitchen sink.

“What are those?” The alpha asked, his teeth gritting together with the strong emotions he’s emitting. It reached Arthur’s senses but with the medication, he can barely smell his rage.

“Those are-” He looked at the forlorn glossy paper with the written medicinal name of suppressants. He gulped. “medicine.”

“Yes, I know that! Are those yours?” His voice sounded accusatory making Arthur internally winced. After the long sullen silence with Alfred impatiently being patient Arthur seemingly stuck on the couch like it take root on his being, he slowly nod his head.

“Why the fuck do you have those?!” He shouted again, pointed at the offending medicine and patches like it is cursed. Arthur flinched on his seat as he never heard Alfred became this furious. Another silence.

“Well? Are you gonna answer my fucking question or not?” And with curses too.

He swallowed the knot stuck on his throat before finding his voice. “T-they’re-” It cracked. Damn it. “-for my heat.” He fiddled with his sleeve. “They suppress my heat.”

“Is these the reason why I can’t smell you? Why you don’t go through heat?!” Alfred pulled at his hair. Arthur dared not looked at him. “Why are you doing this?!” He sounded rather upset than angry, questioning what went wrong.

Arthur can feel his eyes burn with unshed tears as he kept his head low, like the carpet has become the most interesting thing in the world.

“Arthur?”

No.

“Hey, Arthur?”

Still no.

“Arthur! Fucking look at me!”

“No!”

“What?!”

Arthur fisted his hands, his inner demons now voicing their thoughts louder. It makes his ears right, blocking Alfred’s apparent shouting.

Tell him.

Fight him.

He’ll leave you anyway.

You’re nothing to him.

You’re just a hindrance.

Say it out loud!

Do it!

“Arthur, why are you ignoring me?!”

That’s the final straw.

“Because I don’t want to be a baggage more that I already am to you already!” He looked up, glaring with threatening tears. He feel dizzy with the sudden movement and the intensity of the feeling he’s procuring.

“Arth-”

“I know you have big dreams, Alfred. I know! And you starting a family in such an early age could stop you from ever achieving them! If it wasn’t for me, you could have been in a better place now! With a better job and not stuck with me!” He panted. “I know it’s all my fault. I’m sorry Alfred.” He bowed his head as silence filled the room. The ringing on his ears gradually fading with the replacement of the loud pounding of his heart.

“A-Arthur, I-” Alfred finally spoke but he was cut short by the sound of baby crying from the baby room. Arthur hurriedly stand up and ran to the baby room. Attending to their crying son as if he felt that sooner or later, his family would be broken. And that would be Arthur’s fall again. Arthur gently lifted William as he cradled and gently rocked the child.

Minutes turned to hours, Arthur had forgotten how long he’d been holding William and how his tears dry and eyes swelling. It’s near dinner time and when he opened the door of the baby room, the living room was empty. Alfred left hours ago, that fact did not surprise Arthur.

He realized that without Alfred’s loud laughter, his cooing to William and even the eventual overdramatic singing the apartment is quiet.

Ignoring the stillness of the once happy apartment, the omega focused on taking care of their son.

It’s on the dead of the night that a sound finally heard. The slow opening of the front door and light footsteps woke Arthur, looking at William gently sleeping on his bed. He stood up from his recliner, covering himself with a small blanket and looking for whoever opened the door.

As soon as he’s out of William’s room, his attention went into their room. With the door left open - as they always do ever since William was born - and saw Alfred lying sideways from his side of the bed. His soft slipper clad feet gentle above the carpet as he slowly walked inside, clutching his blanket with his hands and slowly approach his side of the bed. Alfred’s bad was facing him and with a deep breath in and out, he dipped onto the bed and lay.

He knew Alfred is awake by the small hitching of breath. He scoot closer, to the alpha’s side and buried his face onto the other’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Muffled but still audible.

He’d been thinking this through hours ago, while he tend on William and doing other house chores.

“I’m sorry for being selfish, for being insensitive and not understanding your way of looking into things.” He suppressed a sniffle. “But I still regret being the one who dragged away from your dreams. I’m sorry that you are stuck in this situation and I am nothing but dead weight.” He clutched an hand on his shirt. “I respect you and your decision and if you decided to leave us, I will not blame it you. I’ll blame myself for it. I know that I’m unworthy of someone like you and I apologi-”

Alfred suddenly shifted, now facing Arthur with a mix of concern and anger on his face. “You are not unworthy!” His lips formed in a tight frown. He put his arm around Arthur’s waist, pulling him closer. “You! You are not unworthy, Arthur! Don’t you ever say that to me or to yourself!” His eyes glossy as he touched the omega’s face. “Will you hear my side now, sweetheart?”

Why does Alfred has to call him that?! He asked himself but he just nodded.

“I am the selfish one. While you regret this, I don’t. I’ll admit that it was difficult when you handed me that positive result but as the days gone by, I slowly fall into the mindset of having a family with you. I’m working hard because of you and William, because I’m happy to be with you both.” He stroked Arthur’s cheek, momentarily staring at the glistening green eyes before continuing. “I’m sorry if I got angry with you. It’s just, I was overwhelmed by the fact that you’re blocking your heats. I don’t want you to have complications. You know I’ll take care of you, right?” He saw Arthur’s tears finally pour, one after another. His sobs quiet as he clutched on the sheets and cry his heart out. Alfred kissed his forehead, pulling away to wipe the flowing tears away from his lover’s cheek. “It’s okay to cry but it’s better if you share your worries with me. I’m here for you Arthur and will always be.” He nuzzled Arthur’s hair. “I love you so much, please know that.”

The omega has been crying ever since, his worries perishing through tears and replaced by clarity and assurance from this alpha - his alpha. His voice left him throughout Alfred’s speech and all he could is sob and let his tears fall. His heart even ache with the alpha’s declaration of love. He blindly cupped other’s cheek and he looked him in the eye. “I promise to be better from now on. I love you too, Alfred. Very much.” Yes, he loved this man with all his heart that he’s willing to sacrifice just for the man to be happy. He’s so  willing even if it means to give him up and be out of the picture just to see this wonderful man smiling.

Alfred smiled at him, gentle and affectionate with his glistening blue eyes. “I’m glad.” He pulled Arthur until their lips met into a sweet kiss.

Things do not magically get fixed overnight. They both knew it. Baby steps. As Arthur woke up entangled with Alfred and sharing warmth underneath a blanket, he decided that baby steps should start that day. He got rid of his heat suppressant pills together with the other rubbish outside. He even visited his doctor - one after a long time! - despite being scolded for the possibility of drug overdose, the appointment went well. The doctor explained that he needed to flush out the medicine from his body and eventually will start to have heat again. The prospective of heat made the omega blush in which the doctor humoured with a good hearty laugh.

He started to learn new recipes too, cooking for his family even with the usual burning-of-the-meal incidents and teasing from Alfred.

While Alfred got more affectionate towards Arthur. Kissing the omega whenever he got the chance, causing the other to swat him. He would bring him small gift, Arthur insisted on not buying him any gift but Alfred could be hard headed most of the time and bring him flowers, box of cheap chocolates, even a tin can of tea. Arthur would tell him not to spent him money on him but instead to their child but the positive glow on the omega’s face is something Alfred would not replace with anything. They are slowly and gradually getting closer.

One night, Alfred came home without his son’s usual running to meet his dad instead he went home to discover Arthur curled up on their bed. He slowly went to his omega’s side.

“Hey, honey.” He was answered with a groan. Arthur’s face sweaty and red and he’s slightly panting. Alfred felt his forehead, the skin warm against his palm. “Where’s William?”

The other opened his eyes to look hazily at him. “He’s with Matthew. I think I’m coming down with a flu, I can’t risk him getting sick because of me.” He winced as he tried to stood up. Alfred noticed that he’s wearing an old shirt of his, in any day he would tease the omega about it but seeing him in this state now, he only felt more concern by the second. “I’ll just re-heat dinner.” But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Arthur, you’re clearly sick.” He looked at the other’s flushed state. “Just,” he sighed “just stay here, okay? I’ll do it myself. Do you want dinner?” Arthur shook his head and with a quick kiss on the forehead, the alpha went to the kitchen and have himself some homemade meal.

Turns out Arthur’s started in his heat - one after two years since - as he looked at the omega trying to built a nest on the carpeted floor of their bedroom. He now stripped himself of his pants as he drag more pillows to make his nest softer. He looked at the other as he settled himself in the centre of it and cover himself with a blanket.

“A-arthur?” He asked with worry.

“A-alfred,” Tears on the brim of those green eyes. “I’m scared.” He’s mind’s fuzzy and the overwhelming heat makes him uncomfortable. He cautiously went to the nest, keeping a distance between him and the scared omega. “I-I’m here, Arthur.” He sat down. “If you’ll have me.” The other slowly nodded. Their child stayed with Matthew for two more days after that.

After his heat, his scent slowly got back. It started out small, noticed only when Alfred nuzzle at the back of his neck. The sweet smell of rain and tea and morning dew getting stronger every time Arthur get embarrassed or surprised with Alfred’s antics.

Even his co-workers noticed the health glow that he seems to 'radiate’. Teasing and cooing at him every time they see Arthur.

Now, five years together with William staying over too Matthew’s who’s very fond of his uncle and them attending Tino and Berwald’s wedding, it’s safe to say that everything’s going steady.

They bid farewell to the newlyweds, with Alfred nudging Berwald with a cheeky grin and a wink to which the other silently blush. Arthur embraced Tino for the last time, congratulating them and wishing them good luck.

“Come on, stop it Al. We need to pick up William.” He hold the other’s hand. He’s not into PDA but the atmosphere had been nice and loving that he can’t help it.

“Ah, yes. Hey, Ber! Don’t forget what I told you, okay?” He laughed one last time before Arthur tugged him away.

They are waiting for the red light to turn green when Alfred suggested something. “Hey, Artie, you think we can take a little detour?”

Arthur looked from his side of the window. “Hm? Going to McDonalds?” When he did not get a response, he shrugged. “Okay.”

But fast food restaurant became a playground from a nearby park.

“Alfred, what are we doing here?” He followed Alfred as the alpha get out and run to the swing sets.

“Your majesty.” Alfred did an overdramatic bow to present Arthur the swing. The omega chuckled to the alpha’s gesture. “What’s up with you today?” But he did sit and braced himself to the metal chains. “Thank you very much.” He posh-ed up his accent. “Will you push the swing for me?”

“Gladly.” Alfred went behind and started to push the swing, slowly at first until he’s swing fully. He yelped at first but it erupted to giggles as the cold air of the night hit his face. The swing gradually slowed down and when Arthur decided that stopped, he looked around to see that Alfred was gone.

“Alfred?” He stood up, looking from left to right. “Alfred?” Alfred would not be that mean to left him alone here, right? The car’s still parked to where they left it. He continued to look around started to get scared when someone called him from behind.

“Arthur, I’m here.” He hurriedly looked back to see Alfred holding a tulip he clearly picked from the park and even though it has such a rich and vibrant red colour, it would not deter Arthur from scolding him.

“You git! Don’t just go- what are you doing?!” His eyes widen as Alfred kneel on one knee, pressing his suit trousers onto the grass. “You’re ruing your suit! Get up!”

“Please accept this,” he looked at the flower in confusion, “this flower.” He tried to smile encouragingly.

“Alfred, I know that you picked that from the park’s garden. You shouldn’t do that.” He shook his head.

“Then I’m not standing up until you accept this!” He understand that Alfred tried to be romantic but he’s such a man-child.

Arthur rolled his eyes before approaching the other. “I’m accepting this just because if I don’t you’ll be kneeling there for a long time and not that I care! I just worry about your trouser’s state-” Alfred gave an hesitant smile before handing the tip of the tulip’s stem. Cold touched Arthur skin. He looked to see something put around the stem. “What i-” He gasped when he saw what it is.

“Will you marry me?” Alfred said, looking hopeful and nervous at the same time.

“Stand up, you git.” He said as he felt his cheeks start to burn.

“I-is that a no?” Alfred stood up, not bothering to shook his trousers off the grass.

“Just stand up. Please.” He patted himself internally for keeping his voice from cracking.

“Artie, I-” Cold lips met his as Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred’s shoulders. Bringing him down to his height as pressed a kiss onto the other’s lips, effectively shutting him up. It is rare for them to be pressing kisses to each other’s lips outside of his heat, kisses on the forehead and cheek or even on the neck they did but lip kisses are rare enough for the both of them.

Recovering from his momentary shock, Alfred wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist. Arthur pulled away to cover his burning cheeks onto the alpha’s cheek as Alfred inhaled his sweet happy scent.

“Yes.”

“What Artie?”

“I said 'yes’.”

Arthur yelped as he was lifted on the ground and twisted around. He clutched on Alfred’s shoulders and being mindful of the tulip with a ring around it.

“Put me down this instant!” He heard his - his - alpha laugh as he was put down.

“Do you really?” He searched the other’s face, waiting for that smile to bloom into a full one.

“Don’t make me kiss you again just to tell you, you git.” He did smile fully now.

“I don’t think I’ll mind that, actually.”

“Why not put this on my finger before sealing the deal?” The flower bobbed its head.

“I don’t mind that either.” Alfred stole a quick kiss before grabbing the stem and fishing out the ring from it.

He pushed it onto Arthur’s finger, the cold metal touching his skin slowly getting warm under.

It glinted under the streetlights and then and there that Arthur decided that he could get used to it. Now it’s his turn to surprise the alpha.

“Alfred, I think the new addition to our family is very happy too.” He grabbed the alpha’s hand and placed it on his stomach. He watched as the other’s eyes widened with glee and smile broke out even more than he thought possible.

“Wha- really?! Oh my God! Arthur, really?!” He picked up the other again, this time more gentle due to the new discovery before placing a sweet kiss on the omega’s lips. Arthur happily reciprocated, drowning in happiness and love.

He was put down but the kissing only deepen as hands entangled on hair and bodies Eager to be closer to one another while Alfred pepper his face with kisses.

“A-al” Arthur was the one to pull away as he panted and looked around the empty playground. His cheeks red as he looked at the dazed expression of Alfred. “We still need to pick up William.”

“I think William can stay the night over at Mattie’s."He nuzzled Arthur’s cheek. "I wanna express my love for you, tonight.” His voice sultry and for the omega’s ears only.

He swatted the alpha on the chest but he has a small smile on his face. “Then, let’s head home. I’m starting to freeze my arse out here.”

“Oh, honey, it won’t be long until its warmed up again.~” The bespectacled man wiggled his brows suggestively but the omega only laughed at him while dragging him back to their car.

It’s then and there that he realized that his life has fallen into place long time ago, he just need to open his eyes to see it clearly.

-END-


End file.
